


Mistletoe

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry in a y-gallery.net club contest but I can't really remember which one at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

There were times that Shikamaru wished that his mother had not been a ninja. Like when he was lazing about with his best friend, she could sneak up on him while suppressing her chakra to catch him at random times. Her hearing was another skill enhanced by her ninja training that Shikamaru could do without.

But it was instances like this that Shikamaru really wished that she hadn’t traveled to other hidden countries before getting married.

“Troublesome,” he muttered as he stood on a step ladder hanging a small scrap of a weed over the doorjam. He privately thought that his father had escaped to the bar in order to avoid this task, but Shikamaru hadn’t been quick enough to escape.

“Just a little to the left,” Yoshino coached from where she was standing on the ground.

Shikamaru kept the comment that was itching to escape from his mouth at that comment. He just wanted to get this over with and meet with Chouji before his best friend came by and got sucked into helping with the Christmas decorations. “Done Ma, can I go now? I promised Chouji I’d eat with him,” he said, knowing that his mother had a soft spot for the Akimichi.

Yoshino smirked, she knew that Shikamaru was simply trying to avoid having to do more work, but he had never lied to her about meeting Chouji. “Alright, but could you hand these out on your way?” she asked, holding out a stack of invitations to their Christmas party.

[i]Troublesome[/i], Shikamaru thought as he silently climbed off the ladder and took the envelopes.

“They’re already labeled, so you shouldn’t have any trouble handing them out, right Shikamaru?” Yoshino asked, glaring at her son. “I do not want to hear about anyone of those going “missing” along the way.”

“Yes Ma,” Shikamaru muttered, quickly escaping through the door. He looked at the envelopes, mentally calculating how long he could take delivering them without getting in trouble. At least three of them could be delivered at the next team meeting, but it was the others that he was thinking about.

He was still inwardly grumbling as he made his way to the Yamanaka flower shop to drop off their invitation. As his attention was diverted, he failed to notice the fact that there were others in the shop when he reached it, and were in fact leaving through the door when he moved to walk in.

“Oof,” he grunted as he ran into the large body of his best friend.

“Shika, are you okay?” Chouji asked as he steadied the slim frame that had slammed into him. He couldn’t help but run his eyes over the other’s frame, ensuring that the thinner teen wasn’t injured while also subtly admiring said frame.

“Ooh!” Ino squealed from inside the shop. “You’re under the mistletoe,” she teased, waggling her eyebrows at her childhood friends.

As one, the two young men looked up at the scrap of weed that was hanging over their heads. Shikamaru mentally berated his mother for sharing the idea with others in the village.

Knowing that Ino wasn’t going to let them go without performing the traditional action, Shikamaru leaned up a bit and quickly kissed his best friend.

Faces flaming, the two broke apart, ducking into the shop all the while ignoring the curious stares of the passerby’s. Shikamaru was already plotting a way to get Ino under the mistletoe with Kiba at the Christmas party as he stalked up to the counter and slammed the invitation down. “You better get me something nice for this,” he muttered, already walking back towards Chouji. “Come on, I have to get away from the troublesome women,” he said.

Chouji was silent as he walked with Shikamaru towards their favorite cloud watching spot. Only after they got settled in and Chouji pulled out a bag of chips for them to share did he speak. “Sorry about that,” he said. “You know how Ino is.”

Shikamaru smirked. “I wasn’t mad about that, just imagining ways to burn every scrap of that troublesome weed in the village. Besides,” he said, peeking up at Chouji. “That wasn’t how I wanted our first kiss to go.”

“What?”

Shikamaru risked a glance at his best friend’s face. “I was kind of hoping that it could go something like this,” he said, kneeling up and pressing his lips gently against Chouji’s, tasting the barbeque flavored chips, salt, and the most delicious flavor, Chouji’s own.

xXxXx Two Weeks Later xXxXx

“3…2…1…”

Cheers erupted in the Nara household, shinobi toasting each other as the celebrated the New Year. In a corner, two figures stood kissing, the distinctive pineapple hair down for the night. Shikamaru stood secure in the arms of his best friend, now boyfriend, enjoying the excuse to be able to kiss freely in the midst of their friends and family.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru pulled back, smiling softly. “Happy New Year Chouji.”

FIN


End file.
